


All I need is for you to be close to me

by Yeehawghost



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Eugene is really comforting, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Rapunzel kind of has PTSD and trust issues, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeehawghost/pseuds/Yeehawghost
Summary: While her life is going really well, Rapunzel can't stop thinking about her time at the tower. A nightmare results in her going to Eugene in the middle of the night for comfort and support. And while he offers support, he may be able to offer her something else to take her mind off of her nightmares ;)Takes place after the movie.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	All I need is for you to be close to me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay so this is my first smut fic - actually first fic in general lol. I just really wanted to see a sweet first time fic with Flynn and Rapunzel but alas I could not find any. And if you can't find what you're looking for, might as well create it. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, for this I was running off of the assumption that Gothel would have gotten Rapunzel some books on human anatomy per her request. So she has knowledge on sex - i’m just not a fan of the extremely innocent virgin stereotype. Rapunzel is curious as hell, why wouldn’t she explore sex?

_ She’s tied up in the tower, her mouth is gagged and her arms and legs bound. She feels more helpless in this situation than she has in the past 18 years. Her face pressed against the cold tile, only her muffled screams can be heard as she watches Mot- no, Gothel plunge a knife into Eugene- _

Rapunzel wakes up with a start, her nightgown sticking to her body and covered in a cold sweat that makes her shiver. She presses the palms of her hands against her eyes, trying desperately to get the image out of her head. She’s pretty sure she feels tears.

She had begun living at the castle with her  _ real  _ parents, only a little over a month and a half ago. She insisted upon Eugene being allowed to stay at the castle, despite his pushback. He was nervous about the whole ‘stealing the only memorabilia of their presumed dead daughter’ thing but her mother and father were more than happy to oblige. After all, he was the man who found the lost princess! It more than made up for his crimes in their eyes. Although they had to have two separate bedrooms, at least until they got married. It was part of the royal traditions, which Rapunzel was eager to learn all about. She was also eager to learn more about Eugene now that they didn’t have to rush with their time, free from the chase of the royal guard and the twin bandits. Eugene asked her out not even a full day after their arrival back to the castle, for a proper date, both of them deciding upon the snuggly duckling to eat at. The barbarians were delighted to see them again, even giving them a free meal. Life was going really well for her.

That is until her nightmares developed a couple of weeks ago. Rapunzel thought she had gotten over what had happened that day, why was she still thinking about it?? She pushed the covers off herself and sat on the edge of the bed, her head hung low just staring at her hands. Her fingers were shaking. She figured she could deal with them herself, no reason to worry Eugene or her parents over a dream. It didn’t matter right? 

But if it didn’t matter to her so much why did she insist upon seeing Eugene right here right now. She supposed she just needed to make sure he was still with her, still okay and alive. 

Rapunzel stood up, sliding on her slippers and silently wedging her way through the door to her room. They were very heavy wood ones that slammed loudly if they were opened too far, and she wanted to make sure Pascal didn’t waken. Eugene’s bedroom was only a few steps from hers, what with it only being across the hall. She liked having him so close, he made her feel safe even with the constant presence of castle guards. She reached for her nonexistent locks of hair, a hard habit to break, as she knocked on the door with her knuckles a couple of times. 

_ Thump thump thump… _ nothing.

When he didn’t open the door she started to second guess herself, feeling ridiculous for trying to wake him up.  _ This was so stupid why would he care about- _

The door creaked open and Eugene’s face appeared, his hair all ruffled up, and clearly very tired and confused. 

“Hey, Whats up blondie”

His voice was deep, she found this hotter than she should have right now. She kind of thought he wouldn’t answer and so she was at a loss of words. Rapunzel hugged him very tightly, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He hugged her right back, his foot catching the door, and wrapped his arms around her lower back. With one hand, he started to soothingly run his fingers lightly up and down her spine giving her light shivers. She felt her pent up emotions start to give way and pulled back far enough to see his face before she really cried. He looked worried. 

“I had a really bad nightmare.” she could only softly croak out the words.

“How about you come into my room? My bed’s a lot more comfortable than the middle of the creepy hallway.”

He was taking her seriously. She realized she shouldn’t be surprised though, this is Eugene - not Gothel. That madwoman would have said she was being crazy and not given it a second thought. It was just hard to get used to being genuinely cared about.

They both sat on the edge of his bed. He reached for her hand to show his support and he looked at her with so much care. Definitely didn’t help with her need to cry right now.

“So… a nightmare, huh?” he asked in a soft voice.

“Eugene, I can’t stop seeing that image. Gothel standing behind you with a knife and then freaking stabbing you - it’s so hard to watch and I’ve been seeing it every single night- “ it was getting hard to talk, and she was blinking tears away. “ And I was just so - so damn useless, lying helpless on the ground with my mouth tied closed. I still feel like I’m there.” Eugene looked almost like he wanted to cry too. He didn’t laugh at her, or make fun of her for swearing - he simply leaned over and hugged her  _ so  _ tightly. She gave into the hug beginning to sob as they laid down on his bed, her head against his chest. His hand was in her hair, his other arm pressing her body against him. His heartbeat was extremely calming, especially now.

After what felt like forever, her tears finally stopped flowing and her breathing started to even out. When she felt like she could look at him without sobbing, Rapunzel picked up her head to meet his eyes. He cupped her cheek and began to wipe away her tears. She leaned into the touch.

“Rapunzel...” Eugene started.

“I know, I know, this is so stupid to cry over. I shouldn't be-” She was interrupted by Eugene.

“No. it isn’t. Look, that was an intense experience, traumatic even. I don’t expect you to get over it so quickly.” Rapunzel looks away from his gaze.

“But I’m not even the one who got stabbed, it’s not fair of me to be upset…”

“Rapunzel look at me?” he asked so sincerely that she forced herself to look back at him.

“Everyone processes shit differently… I was having a hard time earlier dealing with all the emotions that came with Gothel too,” she shudders at hearing her fake mother’s name, but he continues, “but you were there for me. Let me be here for you now.” 

He gently tugs her face in for a kiss, pulling back to see her smile.

“Also - you’re not useless, or helpless, and I'm alive. Rapunzel you saved me. That's pretty damn badass if you ask me.” And he does the smile he knows she likes. His genuine one, not meant for the likes of Flynn Rider. She giggles and kisses him deeply. He kisses her back. She wants to continue kissing him but she bites her lip and sits up, just far enough to see his whole face. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner, I just thought you would find them stupid. I’m so used to Gothel that I thought everyone acted like her…'' she trails off. It’s still hard for her to talk about Gothel and everything that she did.

“Rapunzel, it's okay. You don’t need to apologize, your emotions aren’t stupid. I’m always here for you. You’re pretty much stuck with me” he smiles up at her and she laughs. It feels really good to laugh right now.

“There are worse things in the world than being stuck with you, I guess.” It was his turn to laugh. He pulled her down to kiss him again, and it felt  _ so _ nice. He smoothed his hand along her waist, doing slow brushes up and down. She kissed him back, at the same time bringing her hand up to tangle her fingers in his soft hair. He had  _ such  _ good hair. 

They made out pretty regularly, surprisingly Rapunzel initiating the kisses most of the time. Kissing this intensely was relatively new to her, but it felt like she was rebelling against her 18 years of imprisonment by doing whatever she wanted when she wanted. And she wanted Eugene. But they had yet to go farther than making out.

Eugene’s hand resting just below her boobs brought her out of her thoughts and back into the current moment. His hand felt like an electrical rush that went straight to her crotch and she lightly squirmed under his touch. A blush had already been present on her cheeks, but with his hand placement as it was, she was pretty sure her face could’ve been confused with a tomato. He pulled back from her, trying to read her expression before he realized why she had stopped kissing back. 

“Oh,,,uhh” Eugene fully pulled his hand away, sitting up and scooting a little farther than she would like to the other side of the bed. She pushed up from her position kneeling. “Got carried away, sorry blondie” he gave an uncomfortable chuckle. He was  _ good  _ with women, why was this so awkward??

“Why did you pull away? I never said I was uncomfortable with where your hand was…” That was… uncharacteristically bold of her to say, and she realized as much when he had his eyebrows raised and smiled. 

“Is that so? Then I would be more than happy to resume.” He smirked. Rapunzel felt her heart flutter and bit her bottom lip, squeezing her legs together. She crawled over so she was kneeling right in front of him, his smirk fading into a slight, caring smile.

“Have you ever thought about doing more than just kissing with me?” She asked in a low voice. He chuckled.

“Hell yeah, Blondie.” She was the reason for many of his sleepless nights. He imagined all the things he wanted to do with her. Imagined her throwing her head back and moaning his name as she rode him, looking up at her face in pleasure as he tongue fucked her, her ass as she ground against him from behind. But uh, he definitely wasn’t gonna say that out loud. Maybe they could play some of those out much later in their relationship, when she felt much more ready for physical intimacy. She wasn’t necessarily naive, just inexperienced. He absolutely did not wanna rush her and so anytime they did stuff of that nature he made sure it was on her terms. 

“I’ve thought about it too.” She finally raises her eyes to meet his. It’s dark in his room, but she can tell the intensity coming from them still. 

“You have huh?” He smirks again “What kind of things did you imagine?” He asks in a low voice. Her face lights up red once again and she gives a shy smile.

“Hah, well umm…” Ever since they started getting more physical, Rapunzel had really wanted to go farther and she desperately wanted her first time to be with Eugene. She trusted him so wholly that she couldn’t imagine doing it with anyone else. “I’ve imagined what our first time having, y’know… sex… would… be …. like.” 

He laughs and she feels very stupid for even starting the conversation in the first place. She starts to pull away from him. Eugene quickly grabs her arm forcing her to look straight at him. 

“Rapunzel, i’m sorry for laughing- it wasn’t directed at you-“ he gives her a kind smile again and she can tell he’s not lying. He lets go of her now knowing she won’t shrink away. “I just didn’t think you would want to have sex - let alone say you wanted to out loud. It caught me off guard”

Eugene smiled despite how nervous he felt. Again, he’s had experience with women, why did this feel so different?? Well, actually, now that he thought about it,  _ Flynn Ryder  _ had experience with women. Eugene Fitzherbert did not. And Rapunzel was not just some random woman. She tore down his many defensive walls and saw him for how he truly was, and stayed with him despite it. She was incredible. And oh my god what was she doing with his hand. 

“Rapunzel,” he was only able to croak out her name as she grabbed his hand and placed it lightly on her chest. She wasn’t making eye contact with him but she was biting her lip, and blushing like mad. 

“Eugene, I wanna do more with you.” Had he died? He was pretty sure he died cause this could only be what heaven was like. He slid his hand down to her waist and kissed her catching her off guard, causing her to make a noise. He pulled back making sure to catch her eyes. 

“Are you sure, Blondie? I mean as much as I would love to… you were  _ just  _ crying, are you feeling okay?” God, and he really did want to do more, the strain in his pants betraying that fact. But he did not want to take advantage of her in the slightest.

“I tell you directly that I want to have sex and yet you make sure i’m happy first, You’re the best boyfriend.” She laughs at his face that is full of confusion mixed with pride.

“I just, well… I love you Rapunzel, your feelings matter more than sex - always.” He’s looking intensely at her, red showing in his face as well. She begins to tear up again which catches him off guard. He panics and talks quickly trying to fix it.

“Ah Shit! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you cry-” she laughs and wipes her the edge of eyes.

“I love you too, Eugene Fitzherbert.” And she smiles so big. Her saying that to him and using his real name pushes Eugene over the edge. 

His mouth crashes into hers and she kisses him back just as strongly. He pushes her down lightly so her head lands on the pillows. She makes another noise as she lands and giggles, again surprised by the sudden movement but quickly finds her way back to his lips. Her hands were in his hair once again, lightly gliding her nails along his scalp. 

He looks down at her, trying to catch his breath but smiles despite it “You wanna do more, Blondie?”

She looks him straight in the eye, “Oh hell yes.”

Eugene kneels over her and goes back in on her lips, his right hand finding its way to her ass, pressing into the soft flesh. She gasps at that and rubs her thighs together, trying to create some friction. Eugene noticing her struggle, guides her legs to wrap around his hips.

“Lemme help you out.” She seemed confused as to why he would move her legs until he shifted his hips against hers and she let out a sharp gasp. She could feel how hard he was through his thin pajama bottoms, and it felt  _ good. _ Unexpectedly so. She also just realized that getting a hard on was exactly what it sounded like.

She thrust her hips up to meet his again and thoroughly enjoyed the hiss Eugene let out, smiling against his lips. He pulled his face a few inches from her own, making her pout, before he went back in, this time kissing at her neck. She moved her head to the side to allow him more access, and discovered that she quite liked his teeth lightly grazing her skin there. It sent delightful shivers down her body that pooled where their hips met. She continued to grind against him, mewling.

Eugene brought one of his hands to her chest, gently kneading over the thin material of her nightgown as she took in a sharp breath. Feeling a little overwhelmed by the sensations, Rapunzel pawed at Eugene's night shirt, attempting to take it off. She had seen him shirtless a couple times before, and she had really liked what she had seen. He was a pretty lean guy, which was perfect for being stealthy, but with just enough definition in his arms and chest to show that he can hold his own in a fight. And y’know, for not seeing too many guys shirtless before him, and not much to compare to, she thought he looked pretty alright.

Eugene got her hint and sat up on his knees, taking his shirt off with one hand and throwing it off the bed which Rapunzel found incredibly attractive. Eugene also quite enjoyed his own sight. Rapunzel looked flustered, her short hair going in many directions (he was sure his own hair looked about the same) and her skin flushed where he had kissed her. Her legs were spread open, draped on his hips as her nightgown started to bunch up at the top of her thighs (she had really nice thighs).

“W-what? Are you okay?” Rapunzel asked breathlessly, confused as to why he was staring so intently at her. She felt so bare under his gaze...which she kind of actually was. She then got quite annoyed when she realized that when he sat up like that, she couldn’t grind against him like she very much wanted to. She moved her hips in an attempt to find some friction to no avail.

“You’re beautiful…” he said it in a husky tone, low and quiet enough for only her to hear - the only one who matters. Rapunzel’s face flushed and she smiled. She leaned up to catch his lips once more. Eugene slowly moved a hand from her mid thigh to her hip, lightly gripping, his fingers ending up just under the fabric of her nightgown. She squirmed under his touch, a mix of need and getting used to the very new feelings of someone touching her there. He rested his hand on her lower stomach and looked up at her, then moved it to her waist, making sure to catch her eyes. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable with what he was doing.

“Rapunzel…” he said her name in such a deep voice, it made her want to moan.

“Mmm?” was all she could muster as he kissed at her collarbone, both his hands moved down and planted firmly on her hips. If only they traveled a little more towards her center…

“I wanna see more of you. Can I..?” He played with the hem of her dress, showing his intent to remove the garment that so rudely obscured the image of her body from him. She squeaked at his request and nodded.

Eugene smirked at that.

“Now Blondie, we gotta use our words here, alright?” he teased her by kissing at the top of her chest over her nightgown. She arched her back in an attempt to force him farther down her chest but he remained steadfast in his location. She made a needy noise.

“Eugene, please… I need you to touch me.” 

Welp, he felt that go straight to his dick. God, how could he deny such an amazing woman anything. He didn’t respond to her, instead moving his hands to take the nightgown off her as quickly as possible, lifting her body slightly from the bed. He used the same moment to help her remove her panties. She lifted her legs and shimmied out of them, Eugene guiding them the rest of the way off her legs, leaving her completely bare. He intended to kiss her, so she wouldn’t feel awkward but all he did was simply stare. Every curve, dip, and scar on her body was truly and utterly beautiful to him. He loved the stretch marks on the inside of her thighs and on her chest and the callouses on her hands, every piece of a puzzle that made her who she was. Out of habit, Rapunzel moved her arms so that her elbows covered her boobs, and slightly crossed her legs, feeling maybe a little too exposed to just be stared at. He didn’t think her face could get any redder. He took a pause.

“Hey… we don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to.” the last thing he wanted was for her to be uncomfortable. While he hadn’t had sex in a long time, it wasn’t worth causing pain.

She shook her head “no no, i’m sorry - I’ve just never been naked in front of anyone… it’s kind of a weird feeling.” she did an awkward giggle, obviously trying to lift his mood. “I trust you, totally and completely. Can we keep going? I want to keep kissing you.” she said it so matter of factly that it caught Eugene off guard, and he laughed. He gently grabs her arms and pulls them off her chest, wrapping them around his neck instead. 

“I am so in love with you,” She is about to respond when he interrupts her by kissing her with the same passion from earlier and placing his left hand on her chest, groping lightly with his thumb at her nipple. His right hand goes to the underside of her thigh, bringing it higher up his hip to get a better angle to grind into her. She bites her lip, trying to suppress her moans.

Noticing the lack of attention she had given to Eugene’s needs, Rapunzel slips a hand between them, reaching down into the waistband of his pants. Her mouth forms an ‘ _oh’_ shape as she feels his dick, underestimating how big he was (that can fit _in_ her?). He smirks, clearly enjoying her discovery. Having never touched a penis before, she took special care to take in discovering his - the weight it had, how _hard_ he was for her. She lightly strokes him, trying to- well successfully getting a reaction out of him. He quietly moans against her neck, as she strokes him again. 

Eugene quickly moves his hand from her hip to cup her sex, ceasing her strokes and causing her to take in a sharp breath. His thumb found her clit, doing small circles against it, eliciting another moan from her. Her hands grab at his back as she writhes beneath his touch. She had had some experience masturbating, curiosity getting the better of her some of the various times Gothel had left the tower. But she had pretty much only experimented with her clit, worrying that actually fingering herself might hurt (her science books didn’t mention anything about what someone can do by themselves). She realized that was ridiculous now as Eugene touched her.

Eugene moaned to himself as he felt her (she was so  _ wet _ ) his finger easily slipping in. Rapunzel moaned louder this time, biting her lip again and closing her eyes, just focusing on the pleasure. He leaned his head down next to her ear, practically whispering -

“Let me know if it hurts at all, Rapunzel.” She nods quickly. She liked when he said her name, he used it so rarely that it made the times he did all the more special. 

He moved his left hand back up to her chest as he slowly finger fucked her with his right. He was finally able to ease in a second finger, allowing him to really massage her by doing a scissoring motion. Her breathing was quick, and she moaned every time he pushed back into her. Soft  _ mmm _ ’s and  _ Ah! _ ’s filled the room as she pushed her hips against his hand, clearly looking for more stimulation.

“Please, more” she said in such a needy tone, practically moaning out the words. Her words went straight to his dick once again and he was desperate to do something about it. He pressed his thumb back onto her clit, trying his best to do small circles while also finger fucking her. He wasn’t even being touched, but watching her enjoy herself so thoroughly made him feel like he was on the edge already.

Rapunzel, it seemed, had beat him to it. She gripped onto his shoulders, stifling a moan by chewing at her lip as her walls clenched around his fingers. She moaned his name, loudly, as she came, her hips spasming forward thrusts. Eugene continued the slow movements of his fingers as she rode the wave of her orgasm. 

Her eyes finally fluttered open as she calmed down and Eugene removed his fingers. She whimpered.

“Really enjoyed yourself, huh?” Eugene asked, amusement clearly lacing his voice. She giggled, turning away from his face.

She answers breathlessly, smiling “It seems as though I did.” She looks down his chest, before quickly blushing, remembering that he hadn’t gotten any relief yet. “Eugene, I want to feel you in me. Like right now.”

He appreciated the sentiment but - “Are ya sure, Blondie? I’m totally okay if you don’t want to do more tonig-” He is interrupted by Rapunzel reaching up and grabbing either side of his face, pulling him down into a deep kiss that leaves them both more breathless. 

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” She smiles genuinely at him and he nods.

“Not gonna argue with that.” He pulls himself up and off of Rapunzel so he can have an easier time tugging off his pajama bottoms. He hisses as his erection springs free, feeling the cool night air. As Eugene reached into the drawer of his nightstand for a condom (a couple of guards gave them to him as a joke a while back, he was now very grateful), Rapunzel propped herself up on her elbows to see what he was doing. She watched as he rolled the condom on, and then stroked himself a couple times, anxiety cementing within her chest. He climbed back on top of her, gently separating her legs as she wrapped them around his hips.

“Eugene, is this going to hurt?” she asks in a small voice. He looks concerned and quickly shakes his head.

“No, no, you should be okay,” he peppers small kisses around her face and she gives a nervous giggle. “I'll go as slow as you need me to ...okay?” He presses his forehead against hers, a much sweeter moment compared to their earlier passion. She nods, smiling.

He reaches between them, guiding his dick to entrance. She gasps, he was obviously bigger than his fingers, but it still caught her off guard. Her hands grip at his back as he slowly presses completely into her, pausing slightly anytime she makes a noise. Rapunzel was panting, getting used to the feeling of being full. It wasn’t painful, but it also didn’t feel good, just a lot of pressure. 

Eugene groaned as she adjusted to his length. She was just so wet and warm and  _ tight _ , the combination desperately made him want to move. He was sure to stay still though, making sure Rapunzel felt okay first. He leaned down next to her ear and whispered reassurances to her.

“Hey, Rapunzel, I'm gonna start movin, okay?” his voice had an edge to it that Rapunzel loved. She responded with a quick nod, letting out an  _ mmm _ .

He picked himself up by the elbows again and made sure to watch her expressions as he slowly pulled out. When he got to just the tip, he lazily thrust back in again, relishing in her expression of a silent ‘ _ oh’.  _ She was getting used to his dick, letting out small moans as Eugene continued to slowly fuck her. One especially deep thrust surprised her in how  _ good  _ it felt. She moaned against his neck which Eugene seemed to very much enjoy, letting out a low chuckle. She gripped at his back tightly, her apprehension from before quickly dissolving away into pleasure. 

“Please -  _ mmm -  _ Eugene, more!  _ Ah! _ ” Rapunzel managed to exclaim through her moans.

There was just something about Rapunzel using his real name in this context that made him even hornier. He chuckled, slowing his thrusts to a stop and pulling his head far enough back to catch her eyes. She looked up at him, confused and annoyed that he stopped. As she opened her mouth to ask him why he stopped, he quickly thrust fully into her, turning her words into a moan. Who was he to deny a lady in such need? 

He quickly set a much faster rhythm (one that he much preferred), deeply enjoying how her breath hitched with his every motion. Eugene started to kiss her again, and she moaned into his mouth. He pushed up from his elbows, reaching for a pillow to put under her, raising her ass. Still inside her, he kneeled, thrusting from a new position to push even further into her. Pulling one of her legs to his shoulder, he really pumped into her, moaning every time she tightened around him. Rapunzel gripped the sheets tightly with one hand and reached down to where they were joined in an attempt to further pleasure herself with the other. Eugene noticed and swatted her hand out of the way, replacing it with his own. She moaned loudly as he did so, feeling herself being extremely close to the edge once again. The pressure in her core was building with every one of Eugene’s deep thrusts into her- amplified by his groans. She found it extremely sexy every time he moaned - she was the one doing this to him. They were unravelling each other.

“Eugene, *hah* I’m-  _ mmm! _ ” she took heavy breaths as she came against him. And he could certainly feel it, her walls spasmed around him causing him to groan. It was glorious to watch her absolutely come undone, her knuckles white gripping the sheets and her boobs bouncing in time with his fast paced rocking. But he didn’t cease his motions, in fact his thrusts became more erratic. He exhaled hot breaths as he pushed deep into her, his hands moving to her waist. He snapped his hips into her several more times until his whole body jerked as he came too. He groaned, and layed on top of an already spent Rapunzel. He thrust lazily into her as he came down from his high, noticing her catching her breath. 

Rapunzel was the first to move, lifting her hand from his back to play with his hair, ruffling it slightly. He looked up at her and she smiled sleepily. Eugene could feel his dick begin to soften and pulled out of her, rolling onto his side. She whimpered as he did so, feeling a little too empty. He quickly sat up, pulling on his bottoms and disposing of the condom by dropping it into his garbage a few steps away. As Eugene came back to the bed, Rapunzel curled her body against his, placing her head next to his chest, sighing very contentedly. She pulled back to see his face. He smiled so lovingly down at her, kissing her forehead lightly. Rapunzel slipped her hand down his chest, as if appreciating every detail of him. She decided to cut the silence,

“We should have done that a lot sooner, why didn’t you tell me how great it would be!” she teased him. He stuck out his tongue, clearly enjoying her happiness. 

“Well my sunshine, we have all the time in the world to make up for it.” he moved his hand to her hair, lightly brushing through it. She shivered as he caressed her so gently, like she was the most precious thing in the world. 

“I suppose we do - better get to work in the morning, huh?” 

“Will do, Blondie.” he smiled and placed one last kiss to her forehead before promptly closing his eyes, happy and satisfied. She snuggled into his arms, sighing contentedly.

While the nightmares aren’t going to go away with some talking and kisses, Rapunzel didn’t feel so plagued by them. She had the feeling that as long as she fell asleep in Eugene’s arms, nothing could harm her. She felt safe.


End file.
